Arctaius Corde
Arc 1 Arc 5 End Of Series Summary Arctaius Corde Is the Main protagonist of the Tides Of Protomis Series. Arctaius works with a group with 3 other proto-Humans of a similar age. Who all share the fast development that he does. Although- All of them are mostly interested in getting revenge for their families- Who have been killed by the group which his the focus of the first arc. History Corde was born on June 20th of 2001. He was both born in, and resided in a suburb of Philadelphia. He was the son of Ajax Corde. A descendent of an ancient line of proto-Humans. As a child, the boy was relatively strange. Showing much more interest in things like war tactics, or history then socialization with other children. He was noted to have been much similar to both his father and grandfather. Two which had in the past been renown tacticians. Although, He still had friends and enjoyed a relatively normal life. At the very least, Until the rebellion began. ' '''Frost's Rebellion ' 'One that one fateful day, Corde's life took a turn for the worst. The Amerikanisches Reich, a group to which gained support from the Kaemerge Empire in order to serve as a distraction to the North American Federation , had begun to make rounds. Having cells all over the country assaulting the Districts. They began to take hold on the southeast district. Pushing out from the city of Roanoke. The district where Arctaius and his family were living following moving from Philadelphia in 2003. As attacks led by the Kaemerge and Reich continued, many people were killed;Including much of his family. Within this time frame, Much to his own father's dismay, his proto-human abilities activated. The one thing Ajax did not want, As he wished for his son to have a much more normal and peaceful life then he did. Though he would not have much to lament . As he faced the leader of the Kaemerge in battle with Cyamus Corde- His father, And arctaius's Grandfather. In order to allow his son to escape the area. While this worked, The two were killed in battle. The young corde knew of this. And he was angered, Looking towards the unknown men and this so called Reich as the cause. While he was scared at that time. He knew that the only way he would survive is if he fought for himself. ' '''Corde The Agium Following these events, Corde spent much of his time on the battlefield. Constantly battling the Reich militias throughout the fractured States. Destroying supply lines, Encamoents, Weakening Leadership, ETC. His identity was unknown trough this time. So he was called “Agium” Colloquially. A word literally meaning “Vengeful Spirit”. His actions overall made the Reich fall quicker. As he wandered, however- he came to meet his equal, another proto-human by the name of Sebastian Henrich(Known as the Kyuem- the direct counter to the agium in Rufal Mythology). The two would continue to fight- the hate between the two becoming ever more bitter, following Corde killing Sebastian's father- a major leader within the Reich. And Sebastian killing corde's last living relative- His cousin Mars. ' ' Corde eventually He even made it to the battle of Roanoke- The De-facto capital of Frost's forces. He was stopped from entering the battle for quite a while, due to what he THOUGHT was the final battle between him and Heinrich, as he believed the other had died. There he almost killed the self proclaimed fuhrer, Nolan Frost. Nolan, However escaped, Going further west with his convoy in order to escape to russia. While he was there, he gained acknowledgment from the Federation government due to his actions. ' '''Regardless, He pursued Frost. Theorizing that he may try to escape to Russia,Having seen his armies use Russian arms. In early 2009, The convoy was intercepted by corde. He gained support from Taiki Watanabe, And And Tsumotsu Koeda of the special ops force,The Silver Lions decided to take the young boy back to Yamato with them after hearing more about his situation. As he first entered japan he met many of his current friends such as Asami Hoshi, Yudei Sasaki, Or Shinto Yoshida ' '''Adolescence Arctaius has since settled into Yamato, Knowing the language fluently. Through the years he was in and out of home. Going to go join Taiki in his missions with the other silver Lions members. Though this became much less frequent after the end of WW3 in 2013. The man is now a delinquent. One in which will go across town for just one fight. It is not uncommon for his three friends Sasaki, Yoshida, And Ketamura to go and see him fight. However, he will make sure his friends do not follow him in the event to which he battles another delinquent who happens to also be a Proto-human. His name, Jirou Hashimoto. The two of which have battled each other many times over the years, and have come to a draw in most of these battles. Essentially cultivating a rivalry between the two. Both of the two being prominent fighters in the Tokyo underworld. They both Belong to the group known as the 10 demon pillars. The strongest fighters in Tokyo. Along with his demon pillar status, however- he has gained the title "Emperor Of the North". As he will sometimes help others from north Shīma high to battle other schools. As seen in volume 30- against Yama academy With help from Watanabe, Corde is able to gain money for his living expenses. He lives in a one bedroom apartment in the Shīma ward of Tokyo. Although he is the only one living in his apartment, It's not uncommon for one of the Silver Lion members to show up at his home, as they have become familiar with him, much to his chagrin. ' 'Personality Arctaius ' personality is known to be greatly influenced by taiki Watanabe. He is known to be blunt, ill-mannered, and relatively uncaring. As one would see by his Delinquency, he has little to no respect for authority. Although, he does care for those close enough to him. ' '''In battle, arctaius isn't much different than he is outside- uncaring about things like Fairness, and pride, he is ruthless- and will kill his opponent with little to no hesitation. ' Appearance Arctaius is a dark Skinned Man- With Wild black hair and dark brown eyes. Arctaius is at an average height for his age- though slightly above average at 5'10. However- He has a comparatively large amount of muscle- due to the large amount of training he has done, Combined with the protomis particles to which have largely fused with his muscles. He commonly wears a dark orange jacket with black sleeves-With a chain running from his jacket into his pocket. Along with Some sort of white silk being wrapped around his upper chest. Possibly to hide the large scar on said chest-- Though the reason is unknown, and is simply thought to be his own choice. Powers and Stats Arc 1=Tier:' ' 7-B', '''7-A' via Veles Assault | Low 6-B, High 5-A Via Solis Finis Name: Arctaius Corde Nicknames: Emperor Of The North, 9th Demon Pillar, The 4th Tide Origin: Tides Of Protomis Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Proto-Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Adaptation , Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Senses Far Above Those Of normal Humans- Capable of seeing heat Via Thermographic Vison, Highly Capable Of Seeing In the Dark, Capable of seeing high speed opponents ), Rage Power, Accelerated Development, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Stellar Manipulation includes both Heat and Radiation Manipulation). Aura (Possible to Use In Defense-- stronger in close range, capable of vaporizing weaker opponents), Power Nullification (Can Disperse heat attacks-- provided their heat is lower then that of an A Class Star), Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation,Durability Negation (Provided that Arctaius can Get Close and continue contact - He can interrupt ones neural functions and damage one's organs, cause a shut down organ systems, or paralyze his opponent. Or burn one's body from the inside out) ,Instinctive Reaction, Body Language Analysis, Stellar Energy Absorption, Explosion Manipulation , Pressure Strike (Majority Of Mid Tier Proto-Humans Can Do This Via Physical Strentgh Attack Potency: City Level (Easily Defeated "Yuutaro" Who Covered An Urban area in Flames), Mountain via Veles Assault(Destroyed 3 mountains by using this attack- during his battle with yoshio Honda) | Small Country ''' (Fought Ghiracio Jornetti|Continent Level (after Absorbing Epsilon Ray)| '''Dwarf Star level via Solis Finis | Speed: Massively Hypersonic+|'Sub-Revitalistic+(Capable Of strikes Faster then Kadmos Myron's Dodging- Which should be at this speed.' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Small Country Class| Durability: City Level | Small Country Level| Stamina:'High (Capable of fighting for an extended amount Of time) 'Feats: *Capable Of Dodging tank Shells as a child-- should be much faster then guns on real world tanks *Destroyed Overpass with one Punch, while not at full strength *Shattered Yuutaro's Neck with one Kick, who was more durable then any standard Human *Caused a large amount of damage to large fortresses during missons *Constantly causes large amount of damage to the city when battling Jirou *Defeated Final Form Ardam With His Solis Finis Attack at the end of Arc 1- Who was capable of destroying Earth effortlessly, and should not be less durable •Efortlessly destoryed a Nasith fleet single handedly In Arc 3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shocking Cannon: An Area of Effect Attack where a large amount of Lightning is expelled from one's body. Grand Cascade: A large amount of water sent forward towards one's opponent. Thundering Movement: One's own body is transformed into lightning, increasing movement speed Solis Finis: An extremely powerful attack where the user may draw on power from surrounding Stars, Focusing this power in one area to prevent destruction if needed. (Arctiaus can not use this normally-- As he has to force out large amounts of protomis, and damage himself in the process). First Accessible at the End Of Arc One Key:|Start|Post-Training |-| Arc 2 = Tier: 5-A Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Adaptation Body Over Time Adapted To Arctaius's mostly Carnivorous Diet During The War, Capable of resisting Most Diseases, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Senses Far Above Those Of normal Humans- Capable of seeing heat Via Thermographic Vison, Highly Capable Of Seeing In the Dark, Capable of seeing high speed opponents ), Rage Power, Accelerated Development, Regeneration (Mid-Low, High-Low Later), Stellar Manipulation (Accsesible in the Later Half Of Arc-1: includes both Heat and Radiation Manipulation), Aura, (Possible ton Use In Defense-- stronger in close range), Power Nullification (Can Disperse heat attacks-- provided their heat is lower then that of an A Class Star), Afterimage Creation , Light Manipulation, Durability Negation (Provided that Arctaius can Get Close and continue contact - He can interrupt ones neural functions and damage one's organs. Our superheat ones body from the inside out), Instinctive Reaction, Body Language Analysis , Explosion Manipulation , Stellar Energy Absorption , Stellar Solidification , Concussive Force (Via Hits), Pressure Strike Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Trained Majorly in the 2 year gap between Arc 1&2- Massively Stronger then before) Speed: Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: High (Capable of fighting for an extended amount Of time) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius| High Tactical Intellect.Having been fighting since childhood, has a knowledge of a wide range of Fighting styles. Capable of Predicting Enemy Actions. Has, on multiple occasions defeated enemies that were stronger then he was, via strategies. Weaknesses: Tends to attempt to end battles quickly- Will rush in to a battle if angry, which can compromise his thinking. |-| Arc 3= Tier: 4-B | 3-B Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Adaptation Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses Rage Power, Accelerated Development, Regeneration (Mid-Low, High-Low Later), Energy Manipulation, Heat and Radiation Manipulation), Aura (Possible to Use In Defense-- stronger in close range), Power Nullification (Can Disperse heat attacks-- provided their heat is lower then that of a B Class Star), Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation, Durability Negation, (Provided that Arctaius can Get Close and continue contact - He can interrupt ones neural functions and damage one's organs. Cause a complete shutdown, Or paralyze them. Our superheat ones body from the inside out), Instinctive Reaction, Body Language Analysis, Explosion Inducement Teleportation ,Creation (Capable of forming Stars with his own power by this point)],Plasma Manipulation, Stellar Energy AbsoRPTION, Stellar Solidification,Pressure Strike Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Comparable to Zum,- who is at this strength, having wiped out systems of races to which thretaned the power of the nasith imperium)| Multi Galaxy Level ( Destroyed the complete Techniyak dragon with help from Xyalin who is this durable- and at that size ) Speed: FTL | Massively FTL+ (Capable of moving along a multitude of galaxies at once in seconds-- as well as avoiding Techniyak dragon's attacks- noted to have exited the Virgo cluster during this battle and even gone to others) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Level | Multi-Galaxy Level Durability: Solar System Level | Multi-Galaxy Level Range: Interplanetary | Multi-Galactic Standard Equipment: None Stamina: Very High Intelligence: High Tactical Intellect. Capable of Predicting Enemy Actions. Has repetedly defeated enemies that were stronger then he was. Weaknesses: Tends to attempt to end battles quickly Notable Attacks/Techniques: Quasar Drive: A transformation used by Arctaius in which he absorbs energy from surrounding stars in multiple galaxies to enhance his own power, combining it with his own (Only accessible after the end of Arc 3). Key:Base|Quasar Drive Arc 4=Tier:'Low 2-C'|'''2-C' | High 2-A | Age:21 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Adaptation , Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses , Rage Power, Accelerated Development, Regeneration High-Low Later), Energy Manipulation Heat and Radiation Manipulation),Aura((Possible to Use In Defense-- stronger in close range))Power Nullification Can Disperse heat attacks-- provided their heat is lower then 100 billion kelvin ),Afterimage Creation Light Manipulation Durability Negation((Provided that Arctaius can Get Close and continue contact - He can interrupt ones neural functions and damage one's organs. Our super-heat ones body from the inside outInstinctive Reaction, Body Language Analysis, Explosion Inducement Teleportation ,Creation ,Plasma Manipulation, Stellar Energy AbsoRPTION, Stellar Solidification,Concussive Force (Via Hits), Pressure Strike , Energy Erasure(Used This Against Osien), Spatial Manipulation,Reactive Adaptation(His Battle With Osien Pushed him far past his initial limits-- Allowing him to active much of his Protomis Reserves, Though This was partly Osien's Goal), Attack Potency:Universe Level+(Trained Massively-- over the 4 Year Time-Skip, Fought Osien's Enforcers on Equal Terms'|'''Low Multiverse Level' | ''Multiverse Level+' (Fought Osien On Equal Terms) Speed:MFTL+ Lifting Strength: 'Unknown Striking Strength: '''High Universe Level|'Low Multiverse Level'''Multiverse Level Durability:' High Universe Level | Low Multiverse Level|'Multiverse Level' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Qasar Drive II: An upgraded form of the Quasar Drive created by arctaius during his 4 year travels trough the universe-- His Power Source Is much larger in proportion with his upgraded abilities. Perfected as he fought Osien Key:Base|Quasar Drive II|Perfected Quasar Drive II |-|Arc 5=System|Tier]:'1-C'|'''1-C' | 1-B | Age:23 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Adaptation , Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses , Rage Power, Accelerated Development, Regeneration High-Low Later), Energy Manipulaton Heat and Radiation Manipulation),Aura((Possible to Use In Defense-- stronger in close range))Power Nullification Can Disperse attacks via Energy Erasure,Afterimage Creation Light Manipulation Durability Negation((Provided that Arctaius can Get Close and continue contact - He can interrupt ones neural functions and damage one's organs. Our super-heat ones body from the inside outInstinctive Reaction, Body Language Analysis, Explosion Inducement Teleportation ,Star Creation ,Plasma Manipulation, Stellar Energy AbsoRPTION, Stellar Solidification, Pressure Strike , Energy Erasure, Spatial Manipulation,Reactive Adaptation, Atomic Manipulation], Celestial Combat, Attack Potency:Complex Multiverse Level(Capable of Battling Kisena the Conqueror in her base form- who is capable of destroying, Or alternatively eating 9 Dimensional Universes. |'''Complex Multiverse Level(Managed to hold back Final Form Kisena for a short amount of time- though eventually Ended up nearly losing against her | 'Hyperverse Level' (Managed to stomp kisena with this attack activated- which almost immidiently destroyed here, and- by extension, the multiple realms stored within her, Speed:MFTL+ Lifting Strength: 'Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''High Universe Level|'Low Multiverse Level'''Multiverse Level Durability:''' '''High Universe Level | Low Multiverse Level|'Multiverse Level' Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Perfected Quasar Drive II' Messor Caeleste(Literally Meaning Celestial Reaper)|An attack which uses a method of gaining power similar to Arctaius' Quasar Drive. Leaves arctaius dead within an inch of his life. However-allows him to defeat much stronger enemies |-|Arc Finis- Valdros Arc=Wip Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Brawlers Category:Students Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Superspeed Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1